Master x Dog
by GaylordBROTHERS
Summary: Eren is tired of Levi making him clean all the damn time. So he comes up with an idea to piss the Corporal off, of course! Although this plan could just get Eren in a series of events he didn't see coming.
1. Chapter 1

On that day, Eren and Levi were alone in Levi's bedroom. They were both lying on the bed, Eren on the bottom, Levi on top of him. Let's start from the beginning.

As usual, Levi was making Eren clean the whole building, which was a pretty big place.

"Son of a bitch, that bastard!" Eren said, as he angrily scrubbed the floor, getting water everywhere. "That idiot always makes me clean this place from dusk till dawn! I can never get a good night's sleep. Why doesn't he try to clean this place once in a while?!"

Eren heard footsteps coming towards him, and then stop right behind him. Eren turned around on his knees, and saw a shiny black boot coming towards his face. WHAM! Eren flew ten feet backwards.

"What the hell was that for?!" Eren grabs his now bleeding nose. He looked up Corporal Levi Rivaille, scowling down at him.

"You piece of shit can't even clean right! You're not suppose to just splah water everywhere to make it look clean; you actually have to clean it." Levi said with a look of disgust on his face. Just then, Eren was saved by his childhood friend, Misaka.

"Corporal," she said, "There is trouble outside the wall, there are three titans sir."

"Tsk. When I get back, Eren, I will show you how to clean properly." And with that he turned on his heels and walked away from Eren.

Misaka gave Eren a sympathy shrug and hurried after the Corporal.

"Damnit! That guy really pisses me off!" Eren gets up and heads to the bathroom to wash his nose. "Shit this hurts!" Eren washed the blood from his nose. "I should get him back somehow….a way that really would piss him off. Hmmm…" Eren thinks of a way as he walks back to his bucket of water. He picks up the bucket and walks down a large hallway. He doesn't realize that he is near the bedrooms. "I know what I should do!" Eren starts to walk to Levi's room. "Corporal absolutely hates it when someone is in his room. I'll just wait here until he gets back. He puts his hand on the door knob and realizes that the door is open. A big mischievous grin appears on his face. Eren opens the door, steps inside, and then slowly and quietly closes the door behind him. He thinks, _"Yes I'm inside!"_

Eren starts to walk around the room and stops in front of the fireplace. There, in front of him on the mantle over the fireplace is a picture, but not just any picture. It's a picture of him and Levi together, alone in the weapons room, their faces very close together.

"What the hell?!" Eren snatches the picture off the mantle to look at it closer. "Why does the Corporal have a picture of just me and him…alone?!" As Eren looks closer at Levi's face, he beings to blush. "_Corporal looks kinda good up close, huh? I can't believe I never noticed it before."_ Eren says in his mind.

Then suddenly, the door swings open to reveal a pissed off Levi.

"Eren! You shithead! You're not suppose to be in here! You're still suppose to be cleaning the hall!" Levi's face was red as a tomato, that made Eren was completely stunned.

Levi notices something in Eren's hands. "What do you have there? Show it to me NOW." He stomps over to Eren and snatches the object out of Eren's still shaking hands. "Th-this is…" Levi stammers.

Eren takes advantage of Levi stammering and says, "Why do you have a picture of just you and me alone Corporal?" Levi just stands there, still looking at the picture. "Are you going to answer me?" Eren asks impatiently.

Levi gently sets the picture back on the mantle and says quietly, "You reallu want to know why?"

Eren grows weary of asking and gets irritated. "Of course I want to fucking know!" He clamps his hands into fists of rage.

"It's because….I'm...into you..." Levi says under his breath.

"What? Speak louder, I can't hear you." Eren says boisterously.

"Because I like you Eren.." Levi takes Eren's hands in his, pulls him close, and gently kisses him on the lips.

Eren's eyes widen in surprise. He manages to push Levi away. With his face burning a bright red, Eren says, "What? Bu-but…I thought you hated me, always telling me I can't do anything right…"

"No." Levi says calmly. "I really do like you a lot, Eren." Then he notices that the bucket of water is near his feet. "Son of a bitch Eren. You're suppose to be cleaning the hall right now." Levi picks up the bucket of water, and throws water on Eren.

Eren has a look of surprise on his face, as he stands there dripping wet. "What the hell was that for, Corporal?!" Eren yells as he tries to wipe the water off him.

"Well, you are in my room, and I bet you knew that would piss me off."

Eren looks down at the floor shyly. When Levi sees that Eren is embarrassed, he gets an idea. He thinks to himself, _"Now that Eren is feeling guilty, maybe I can make him feel better."_ Levi thought to himself slyly.

"Corporal…I'm sorry." Eren says as he blushes harder. "I'll get back to cleaning the hall." When Eren starts ro walk away, Levi sighs.

He says, "No you don't. You're soaking wet, and I won't let you get away. But first, we need to get those wet clothes off of you." Levi suddenly pulls Eren towards him, pushing him roughly against the wall. He starts to unbutton Eren's Shirt.

"Corporal! I can do it myself." Eren pushes away Levi's hands and undoes the buttons on his shirt. With his shirt fully unbuttoned, Eren throws it to the floor revealing his body to Levi. He was a visable six pack, his muscles rippilinh from the cold water that was thrown on him. "Um, Corporal?" Eren says shyly, blush still visable. "Do I need to take off my panys? They are not too wet in fact, they are only damp. I don't think it's a; that necessary."

Levi only smirks at Eren. He says, "No, Eren, you don't have to take off your pants, but you eventually will. I will take them off for you." Levi slowly gets closer to Eren, pressing him futher against the wall.

"Ah…Corporal…You can stop joking around now." Eren's back is pressed firmly up against the wall.

Levi looks up at Eren. "Oh? Who says I'm joking?" He smiles at Eren. He places his hands on Eren's waist, making his way down to Eren's belt.

"Ah!" Eren inhales sharply and arches his back,

Levi slowly undoes his belt. He feels eren's crotch get hard. "Eren…you're hard…Why are you hard?"

Eren looks down, yelps and then grabs his crotch. "I'm so sorry!" Eren's face blushes bright red, steam is basically coming out of his ears.

Levi looks at the blushing Ere and he laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Eren blushes an even deeper red.

"I'm laughing because you're so cute. That's what I like about you Eren. You're always so honest with yourself." Levi moves closer to Eren, pressing his leg against Eren's crotch and kisses him gently on the cheek.

"Corporal…" Eren lets go of his crotch and hugs him tightly.

"Eren, stop calling me Corporal. We've already kissed, okay? Call me Levi."

"Oh, alright…Levi." Eren leans his head back to look in Levi's eyes. "Corp-I mean Levi…Can I-"

"Eren was suddenly cut off by Levi kissing him sweetly. "You wanted me to kiss you, right?" Levi said.

Eren nods his head shyly in response. Levi then kisses Eren much more rougly. He sticks his tongue inside Eren's mouth and feels all around.

"Levi-mn- ah! We can't…mm..go farther than…this.." Eren says between Levi's rough kisses.

Levi feels Eren's nipples, and Eren breaks away from their kiss, making a whimpering sound. "Of course we can do more than this," Levi says. "Remember that I have you for the whole day. People think you're cleaning for me." Levi then smirks and puts his other hand on Eren's crotch.. "Do you want me to stop?"

Eren shakes his head, biting his lip so that he doesn't make any sounds.

"What? You're going to have to say it louder if you don't want me to stop." Levi starts to stroke Eren's crotch.

"i-mn ah- don't want you to-ah! Stop.." Eren's face is blushing red all the way to his ears.

Good. I don't want to stop either…Ah, Eren… can you touch me too, please?" Levi asks.

"Levi…" Eren sees Levi blushing; he smiles happily and then says, "Yea, I will." Eren gently grabs Levi's crotch. "Is this good?"

Levi breathes in sharply. "Yea. Finally-hn- something your good at." Levi's face is a deep red, and Eren can tell that Levi lieks being touched, Eren smiles and starts to stroke his crotch faster.

"Eren! Ah! I can't take it anymore! I think I'm going to-"

"alright, I understand." Eren calmly gets on his knees and undoes Levi's pants, pulling them t the floor after. "Levi you're so hard down here. Did I really turn you on that much?" Eren smiles up at Levi, waiting for an answer.

"Oh shut up, idiot. You didn't turn me on at all. You're just a stupid brat." Levi looks away, failing to maintain his usual bored expression.

"Oh, I'm a brat?" Eren takes off Levi's undergarments, grabs his throbbing member and puts it in his mouth. "Am I still a brat now?"

Levi flings his head backwards and moans loudly. "Don't- ha talk with your mouth full…Eren-mn- why are you…so good at…this?"

Eren continues to please Levi. Then, all of a sudden, he notices that they are on Levi's bed. _"Wh-what? How did we get here?" _Eren thinks to himself. He was on his back with Levi on top of him.

"Levi! I'm not sure if I want to go any further than this. I mean…it's my first time…with a guy." Eren looks away from Levi's gaze.

"Eren…" levi takes Eren's face in one hand, and turns his face towards him. "there's nothing to be afraid of. Eren… I love you." Levi kisses Eren gently on his lips. Then, Eren winds his arms around Levi's neck making him closer.

"I love you too, Levi Rivaille." Eren kisses Levi roughly on the lips. As they were kissing they heard footsteps walk by the door, and Eren got startled. He accidentally knocked over a vase that was on the nightstand next to the bed.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door and they heard someone say, "Hello? Corporal? Are you alright? I heard something break."

"Levi, what should we do? What if we get caught?" Levi could heard the fear in Eren's voice as he spoke.

"Calm down, it's alright. He will go away soon enough." Levi kissed Eren and then began to kiss him deeper. There was _another_ knock on the door.

"Corporal, can I come in?" The voice said again.

"Damnit, I know that voice, it's Jean. Could his timing get any worse? Hold on a second Eren." Levi sat up and turned towards the door. "Don't make a sound." Levi says to Eren. Levi yelled to the dppr, "No, don't come in Jean. I was just picking something up and knocked something over, I'm fine."

"Alright Corporal. I'll be making my rounds now." Jean saluted Levi through the door and walked away.

"Phew. That was close, huh?" Levi turns back to Eren and notices that he is already snoring lightly. He gets closer to Eren's face and sees that he is truly asleep already.

Eren says in his sleep, "I… love you.. Levi.." And then he rolls onto his side.

"Damnit Eren, why did you fall asleep now?" Levi lies down next to Eren and wraps one arm around Eren's waits and the other underneath his head. "But I love you too, Eren Jaeger." Levi gently kisses Eren;s forehead. Eren and Levi are asleep in eah other's arms, in Levi's toom, in Levi's bed, under the blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Jaeger, could you suck any more at this?" Levi said as Eren face planted the ground once more.

Levi had brought Eren to the training grounds to try to better his 3D maneuver gear. However, he had become aware of the reason he seldom trained with Eren. His learning skills, to put it simply, was downright laughable.

Levi rubbed his temple. "Maybe we should call it a ni-"

"NO!" Eren interjected. "I know I can do this! Just give me one last try Corporal!"

"Alright Jaeger. You get one last go. Don't fuck it up."

"Yes sir!" Eren said gratefully as he tightened his jacket. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. _"Come on"_ he thought. _"You're just maneuvering over a small building for God's sake! How the hell are you going to protect your friends, and how are you going to kill every one of those damned titans if you can't even get over one tiny, insignificant building?"_

With that, his eyes flung open and began to sprint forward. He released the pressure on his gear and found himself flying through the air_. "I can do this!"_ Eren thought to himself as he propelled his grappling hook.

At that moment however, he heard the devastating clang of his gear rejecting the buildings wall.

"Oh shit!" Eren yelled, as he once again he fell to the hard uninviting ground.

Levi winced at the sound of his underling hitting the earth. "I told that shitty brat we should've left." Levi mumbled to himself, as he swiftly made his way over to Eren.

"Corporal, my leg hurts really bad." Eren said, his face twisting with pain.

"Oh quit your complaining, you whiny little brat. Get up." Levi said, trying to pull him to his feet.

"Sir, I can't!" Eren said as his legs buckled underneath him, making Levi fall on top of him. "A-ah, sir…" Eren said sheepily. "Umm, can you please get off..?"

Levi was shocked at something jabbing into his leg. "Tch!" Levi scoffed. "You're hard? At a time like this? That's hardly a way to respond to your higher-ups. Looks like I'll have to punish you." Levi groped Eren's crotch, stroking the outside of his pants.

"Corp-ah!" Eren gasped. He quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth surprised by his reaction.

"Are you really feeling this?" Levi asked, as he stroked harder. Eren blushed and even deeper red as he tried to conceal his moans. "I'm sorry," Levi said, "but I don't believe I heard an answer, hmm?"

"I, A-ah! Y-yes Corporal, I, h-nn-ah!

"What a good boy, for answering truthfully, you deserve a reward." Levi cupped Eren's face. Levi's rough kiss, forcing him to lean backwards. The Corporal's tongue moved in and out of Eren's mouth, exploring every inch possible. He looked at the younger. His hair a mess, his dreary green eyes filled with desire, and the way he stifled his moans was all to sensual.

Levi broke away from Eren's lips and slowly made his way down his neck.

"S-sir, what you you-ah! Ah-mnn."

"Just shut up you brat." Levi said, taking off Eren's shirt. He began to kiss his way down to his abdomen, stopping every once in a while to give extra attention to certain areas.

"Co- corp- ah, fuh-ngh!" Eren moaned as he arched his back. Levi was slowly moving closer to his crotch and Eren was just about at his limit.

"So this looks like a good place to stop, hnn Eren?"

"Wh-what?" Eren asked. "But C- corporal…"

"Eren, how many times do I have to say it? If you want to say something, do it properly."

Eren turned his head to the side and blushed even more so. "P-please….let me cum...sir."

Levi wiped the small stream of blood coming from his nose. _"Fuck"_ he thought. _"He's too cute." _Levi leaned down to kiss Eren again, this time, more softly. Eren's hands moved to the back of his Corporals' neck as he kissed back. Levi continued to stroke Eren's crotch harder and faster as they kissed.

"C- corpor- al!" Eren gasped as he pulled away. "I'm going to- ah!" He yelled as his body shuddered.

Levi looked down at the warm white liquid in his hand, then looks down at the now fast asleep Eren beneath him.

"Tch…How troublesome how you always fall asleep. You even fell asleep just like last time. Oh well…" Levi said as he picked up Eren's naked body in his arms and began to walk back to base.

As he neared base, Eren in his arms, a concerned looking Jean was rapidly approaching.

"Corporal Levi! What is wrong with Eren? Do you want me to carry him for you? I am taller so I should be able to-"

"Jean," Levi said as he gave the younger a deadly stare. "Who the hell invited you here? Now get back to work you fucking horse."

"I- uh… yes sir…" Jean stammered as he gave the salute and walked away.

Levi soon had come to his room. He gently placed Eren in his bed, and began to walk away to attend to his other duties. Just before he was too far away, Eren grabbed his shirt sleeve, "Levi.., please stay… with me…"

"_God damnit"_ Levi thought. _"How the hell am I suppose to say no to that?" _He sighed, turned around, and climbed into his bed, placing his arms around Eren.

"_Today's the day."_ Thought a determined Petra _."I'll finally give Levi a proper confession!" _With the note firmly in hand, she bust into Levi's room. "Levi I-"

She was silenced by the scene that stood before her. Levi's half naked body entangled with a completely naked Eren, sound asleep.

She quietly closed the door behind her and stood there.

"OH COME ON!" She said before tearing her letter to pieces and running down the hall. If she was going to lose to someone, she was glad it was Eren.


	3. Chapter 3

Around lunch time Eren was cleaning the stable, under the Corporal Levi's orders of course.

Eren grabbed his shovel and picked up a big pile of horse shit. "Damn it! I hate doing this. Why doesn't Levi try to do this?" He stops picking up the manure when he is struck by a flashback. _"But those other two times when we were together, he was nicer than usual. I remember that he said he loved me…"_ Eren shakes his head, "but I was half asleep when he told me, and knowing him, he probably didn't say anything. It was just my imagination."

"Hey, Eren! Watch out!"

Eren comes out of his deep thought just in time to see a blade flying through the air straight at him. He ducked out of the way and was fortunate enough to miss the pile of manure he was shoveling.

"What the hell?!" Eren shouted while rubbing his back, which took most of the impact. "Who the fuck did that?"

"Oh, sorry Eren." Reiner ran over to Eren and held out his hand to help him up. "Corporal and I were working on our blade skills together, and I lost control of mine. Sorry." Reiner pulled Eren to his feet. "Corporal?" Asked Eren started to regain his balance. He looked down and his face began to turn a light shade of red.

Reiner sees this and he gives Eren an annoyed look. He lets go of Eren's hand making him fall back down on his injured back.

"Reiner! Why did you let go?!" Eren yelled, turning red with anger this time.

"Why you ask?" Reiner's eyes narrow down into small slits. "Because it pisses me off how you act like a pussy whenever someone mentions the Corporal."

Eren was so taken back by Reiner's sudden outburst that he nearly falls once again. "What did you say, Reiner?" Eren asks quietly.

"You heard me Eren. Corporal also looks away when your name is mentioned too. It pisses me off so much."

_"Wh-what did he just say? Corporal likes it when my name is mentioned? So then…then maybe…maybe he does love me…"_

Just then Eren's thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps coming towards them. Both of them looked around and they saw Levi walking towards them.

"Reiner! Who the hell said you can take a break and chat it up?"

At the time, Levi did not see him talking to Eren, but when he did, he stopped in his tracks.

"Ah, sorry Corporal. I was apologizing to Eren because I almost hit him with my blade." Reiner said apologetically.

Levi looks away from Eren. "I don't care who you're talking to, just get your ass back here so we can practice." With that, Levi turned his back on them and quickly walks out of the stable.

Eren says in his mind, _"Wow. Reiner was right, Corporal really does look away when someone mentions my name." _Eren smiles to himself, happy he was telling the truth.

Reiner turned his back to Eren. "You see what I mean…" his hands turned to fists. "It just pisses me off." Then he turns around to Eren and says, "Meet me at the mess hall tonight. I need to talk to you. Got that?" He didn't wait for Eren's answer, and walked away from him as well.

"Oh…okay.." Eren stood there in silence.

-Later on that day-

Eren finished his cleaning and remember he had to meet with Reiner at the mess hall. "Crap! I totally forgot! I'm suppose to meet Reiner now!" Eren starts to sprint towards the mess hall. "I wonder what he wanted to talk about with me. He seemed pretty mad about something…" Eren arrived at his destination and flung the door open, breathing heavily. "Hah…I made it! Reiner I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Reiner looks up, surprised at Eren's burst through the doors. He lets out a long sigh and says, "Finally. I was waiting for a long time."

"Sorry, I lost track of time." They both stand there in uncomfortable silence until Eren breaks it. "So…Reiner, what did you want to talk about…" Eren says awkwardly.

Reiner's face gets very serious. "About that." He starts to walk slowly around Eren, looking him up and down. "What are you to the Corporal?"

Eren was taken back by Reiner's question. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. This morning I was making my rounds with Jean and he said two very interesting things to me." Reiner starts to circle Eren. "He told me that two days ago he heard some noises coming from the Corporal's room, Do you know anything about that?" He waits for Eren's answer.

Eren looks down at the floor, "N-no… I don't." He also says in his mind. _"Does he know that I was in Levi's room that day?" _He quietly studies Reiner's face . _"No, there's no way, he couldn't…could he?"_

"Oh. I see.." Reiner continues to walk around Eren menacingly. 'Jean also told me that yesterday he saw the Corporal carrying you in his arms, but the weird thing was you were completely naked. Do you remember that.?"

"What? No…no I don't remember anything like that…" Eren thinks, _"I remember falling asleep after I…came... but I didn't know he carried me! What the hell Levi?!_" As he thinks, he begins to blush.

Reiner can see his face heating up and walks right up to Eren, getting in his face. "What is your problem?! Every time I mention Corporal you blush! Why is that, do you have a crush on him or something?!"

Eren backs up and his knees press against a table. "Well-I..no! I don't! I mean.."

"Well which is it Eren?" Reiner presses his body on Eren's, his knee on Eren's crotch. "Tell me."

Eren inhales sharply. "Ah! Reiner, p-please back up." He puts his hands on Reiner's chest, trying to push him off from himself. "You're too close..."

"Oh?" Reiner questions. "But it seemed like you liked being close to people, especially Corporal."

"I have no i-idea what you are talking about." Eren looks away from Reiner's face, still breathing in sharply from Reiner's knee on his crotch.

"Do you now?" Reiner takes Eren's jaw in one hand, and forces him to look him in the eyes. 'You know, you should look at someone when they are talking to you. Did Levi ever tell you that?" Reiner puts his face so close to Eren's that their noses are almost touching. "Did he?"

Eren tries to shake free of Reiner's grasp. 'Let me go Reiner! This isn't funny anymore!"

Reiner tightens his grip on Eren's jaw. "I'm not trying to be funny, I'm trying to get some answers." He studies Eren's face. "Eren…have you ever slept with a guy before?"

"What the hell?! No! I never have." Eren's eyes widen with surprise. _"Why would he ask me that?"_ He thinks.

"Alright I can believe that." Then he feels something's poking at his knee. He looks down. "Eren, do you like it when someone is forceful with you?"

Eren realizes that he is hard. "Wh-when did I get-"

He was cut off by Reiner's knee starting to rub his crotch. "I asked you a question Eren. I'm not a patient guy."

"Ah!" Eren's voice echoes in the mess hall. He bites his tongue and looks up at Reiner. _"I really hate this guy, but it feels so good when he rubs my dick like that…it turns me on a little." _

"Eren, you still haven't answered my question." He continues to rub Eren's crotch, moving his knee faster.

"I don't-hn-like it-fng-Reiner…" Eren blushes ever so slightly.

"It seems like you do though." Reiner tilts his head to the side. _"Maybe I can do more to him, seeing as he isn't complaining." _Reiner thinks to himself. He lifts up Eren's shirt and blows on his chest.

"Ah!" Eren moans in surprise at Reiner. He arches his back in pleasure. _"Why do I like this so much? I'm not usually like this…"_

Reiner smiles at Eren. "I think I'll take this to the next level. I don't think you'll mind it." Reiner moves his knee, and forcefully takes off Eren's belt, yanking down his pants. He then puts his hand on Eren's crotch and starts to stroke around his throbbing member quickly.

"Mn-ah.." Eren falls backwards on the table behind him making Reiner fall on top of him. "Reiner…p-please stop now-"

"Why? Your face isn't saying the same thing as your words." Reiner bends farther over Eren. "I'm correct aren't I?"

"Reiner! S-stop! I mean it! If you don't I'll…I'll-" Eren stops mid sentence, arching his back more.

"You'll what?" Reinr lifts up Eren's legs so that his back is pressed firmly against the table and his legs high in the air.

Eren looks at him, fear in his eyes. "Reiner! What the hell are you doing?! Stop it! Now!" Eren gets more aggressive in his words. He tries to kick Reiner away, but in the end he only gets pinned down tighter.

"Oh, I don't think so. I can't stop here." Reiner says as he peels off Eren's underwear and his own. He starts to grind his member against Eren's entrance.

"Reiner! I said stop you bastard!" Eren looked up at Reiner with tears in his eyes. _"What is wrong with him today? Why won't he stop?!"_ Eren thought.

Reiner started to enter Eren. "I-gn-can't." He breathed heavily.

Eren's eyes widened the widest they ever had. "Stop it!" Eren yelled as loud as he could, his voice echoed through the mess hall again.. Just for a moment, Reiner did stop. Eren took advantage of this moment and kicked Reiner away. "Reiner…what the hell is wrong with you…"

Reiner backed away from Eren and looked down at his hand. "I…I don't know…" He looked up at Eren. "Eren…, I'm so sorry….I'm sorry." He started to walk towards Eren.

Just then the huge doors to the mess hall flung open. Someone walked inside. Eren and Reiner looked at the doors in surprise. Standing in front of them was none other than their Corporal, Levi Revialle.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Levi looked at the two. His eyes widened in anger when he saw both men half naked. The one thing that made him really pissed off, was the fact Eren had tears in his eyes. He looked at Reiner. "Reiner…You goddamn bastard! I swear, I will murder you!" He stomped over to the two.

"W-wait Corporal! It's not what it looks like!" Reiner puts his hands up in defense, but it was all too late.

Levi was right in front of Reiner when he delivered a swift upper cut to the taller man's gut. Reiner doubled over in pain.

"If I ever see you touch, or even look at him." Levi points to Eren laying on the table. "I will fucking rip out your heart and feed what's left of you to the titans."


	4. Chapter 4

"If I ever see you touch or even talk to him, I will fucking rip your heart out and feed you to the titans." Levi said with a look of disgust on his face, and hatred in his eyes. He turned towards Eren and said. "Get your fucking ass off the table."

Eren jumped off the table and said, "Y-Yes sir!" He started to gather his pants and belt from the floor. _"Wow. He seems to be really pissed off this time. But I didn't think he'd care this much…"_Eren thought silently to himself.

Levi turned his back to the two of them. "Reiner, you will be moved up to the front line when we attack the titans." He looked over his shoulder at him. "I hope you die, shitty mutt." He turned towards Eren. "Jaeger, you come with me." He didn't wait for Eren's answer and started towards to the doors.

"Right away sir!" Eren answers as he hurries after Levi, pulling his pants on as he runs

Levi was walking quickly away from the mess hall. "Damnit all! That fucking dirty maggot,he should be killed on the spot!" Levi muttered to himself.

"Umm…Corporal? Wh-where are we going?" Eren hurried after Levi again. _"I've never seen him like this before…It's scary.."_ Eren looks down. Just then he heard Levi's footsteps stop in front of him. Eren couldn't stop himself from running into him by accident and falling backwards. "Corporal..sir?" Eren asked quietly.

Levi stood there in silence. "…Eren…you shithead! What the fuck were you doing with Reiner?!" Levi turned around in complete anger.

"C-corporal, I…I can't-" Eren was cut off by Levi's sharp gaze.

"Don't fuck with me Eren!" Levi got down on one knee and put his face so close to Eren's that their noses were almost touching. "You try saying that you don't know or that you cant tell me one more time, I swear." Levi paused for a second andlooked Eren straight in the eyes. "I will fuck you so hard, you wont remember who you are."

Eren looks in Levi's eyes and he thought, _"There is pure anger in his eyes right now…I want to say something but I don't know what to say.."_

"Eren, you know I hate when people don't answer my questions, so you should answer me now before I change my mind and decide to destroy your ass."

_"Damn it…I really need to say something." _Eren looked up at Levi and returned his gaze. "I was with Reiner because he wanted to ask me something."

"Oh? And what did he want to ask you? What was so important to ask that you guys were going to fuck, hm?"

"He wanted to ask what you meant to me, because apparently when someone mentions you…I-I would blush and look away. He.."

"He what Eren? Finish your sentence…please." Levi's voice suddenly changed from harsh to a more gentle tone.

Eren stared at the floor. "He wanted…to know if…I loved you." His face began to turn red.

"W-wha?" Levi's face went completely blank. "Well?" He looked quizzically at Eren.

"Well…what?" Eren asked back.

"What did you say to him?" Levi's voice softened up as he looked at Eren. He took Eren's face gently and turned it back up to his.

"Well…I..uh…didn't actually answer him."

"What would you have said to him?" Levi slowly moved his face closer to Eren's.

"I don't know…" Eren looked straight into Levi's eyes. "But I think I would've said y-" Eren was cut off by Levi's gentle kiss on his lips.

"It's alright Jaeger. You don't have to tell me." Levi looked down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes as he stood up. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you, forgive me." He turned his back to Eren and started to walk away.

_"Corporal…why do this to yourself? You know my answer, but you wont listen. I guess I will just have to tell it to you straight." _Eren thought. "Wait Corporal!" Eren stood up and grabbed Levi's hand, turned him around quickly, and pull him into a tight hug. He leaned down to give his Corporal a long, passionate kiss. When they parted lips, Eren said, "I love you…Levi."

"Whatever happened between me and Reiner had nothing to do with love. Reiner forced me…but the one I love is you." Eren said with confidence. He kissed Levi again, pulling him closer to his body.

"_Eren…"_ Levi thought. Levi kissed Eren back while wrapping his arms around Eren's waist.

As they were kissing Levi forced them back into the shadows behind the building. He shoved Eren against the wall roughly.

"Ugh-" Eren moaned. His arms were pinned above his head on the wall. "Levi..st…op." Eren said between kisses. _"My legs feel heavy…"_ Eren thought. Then his back slid down the wall. When he was sitting on the ground, he broke away from Levi's kiss, breathing heavily.

"Eren opened your legs for me." Levi said as he puts his hands on Eren's knees.

Eren blushes a bright red. "Ah-h.." He stammers. He puts his hands below his calves, sliding down so that he was sitting on the small of his back, and lifted his legs into the air. "L-like th-is?" Eren said shyly.

"Yes…just like that." Levi replied. He started to stroke the inside of his thighs.

"L-Levi…you know I'm ticklish there." Eren bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes slightly.

"Eren…open your eyes. I'm going to make you feel good, and I want to see the look on your face." Levi said right into Eren's ear.

"Okay…" Eren said quietly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Levi's face.

Levi smirked and then he started to undo Eren's belt and zipper. "I hate that someone else has touched you here…" Levi said softly.

"I'm sorry." Eren said as he looked down at the top of Levi's head.

Levi started to take off Eren's underwear with his hands. Then gently licked Eren;s member. "Eren you can stop apologizing to me, I understand." Levi said between wet slurps.

Eren arched his back and moaned in pleasure loudly. "Levi-that feels so-ah-good!"

"Keep your voice down! Remember, we are outside. Someone could easily hear."

Levi says sternly.

"Ah! I'm sorry I'll try not to b-be so loud. I just…love how good you are at this Levi…"

"I know." He lifted his head and smiled up at Eren.

Eren blushed and said, "Please…continue…"

"With pleasure." Levi put his head back down and sucked even harder on Eren.

"Ngh-ah!" Eren arched his back, dug his nails into the dirt, and moaned loudly. Then he bit his bottom lip again, remember he had to be quiet.

"This time Eren, I won't let you cum. Before when I let you, you fell asleep right after." Levi said.

Eren looks down at Levi in dismay. "What? Please let me cum..I wont be able to take anymore of this."

"I not changing my mind about this Eren. Got that?" Levi then takes Eren's hips in with both hands and flips him over so that Eren's hands are pressed against the wall. "Eren, call out my name." Levi whispers into Eren's ear, stroking his ass as he does so.

Eren starts to breathe heavy. "L-Levi…" Eren turns his head to look over his shoulder at Levi. "Please be gentle…it's my first time…doing this."

Levi nods in acknowledgement of what Eren said as he undoes his own pants and underwear, and then slowly nudges Eren's entrance with his throbbing cock. _"He's so damn tight, will I be able to fit in him?"_ He pauses and thinks to himself.

Eren sticks his ass high in the air and puts his face in the ground. "Levi, put it in me already…You're making me go crazy."

"Alright, since it's your first time I will move slowly, but I don't know how well I can contain myself. So be ready."

"Okay." Eren nods. "Please enter. I want to feel you inside of me." Levi starts to slowly slide himself into Eren. "Eren I don't know if I can, you're just too tight. I don't want to hurt you.."

"Don't give me that! I've seen you take down 30-meter titans! So you can definitely get inside me." Eren says and then grabs Levi's arm, swings him around and shoves his back against the wall.

"Oof. Eren, that was rough." Levi says.

Eren then sits on top of Levi's member and wraps his arms around the corporal's neck. "Good. Because from here on out, things are about to get real rough."


	5. Chapter 5

With Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's neck, Eren kissed his forehead gently. "Now you just sit there and let me do the work for you." Eren takes Levi's member and slowly starts to put it inside of him.

"Ngh-mn…" Eren moaned. "L-Levi…" Eren sat all the way down so that it was fully in him to the shaft. "Levi…I c-can't move.."

Levi's head was bent backwards in pleasure. "Eren, you feel so good…I'll h-help you move." Levi said as he took hold of Eren's waist and started to move him. "I-I can't take anymore of this Eren. You're just so tight.."

Eren's bright pink face looked at Levi's. "Just a little more…" Eren huffed.

"I can't Eren-I'm going to-" Levi stopped his sentence as his body shuddered.

Eren made a whimpering sound and then breathed hard along with Levi. They both stayed there, gazing into each others eyes lazily. Levi then pulled out after awhile, white liquid trailing from Eren's entrance as he did.

"Eren, are you okay? I know it was your first time." Levi softened his gaze with worry.

"I'm alright." Eren face continued to blush a bright pink. "It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, I…loved being a part of you."

Levi smiled brightly. "I loved it too." Levi looked down the ally towards the main buildings. "I suppose we should head back now. People will be looking for us."

"Yeah you're right." Eren heaved a big sigh, Levi caught this.

"Its alright. We can do this again sometime." Levi replied

"Really?" Eren's face lit up with happiness. "You promise?"

Levi laughed lightly. "Yes, I promise." Levi then gently took Eren's face and kissed him on the cheek.

Eren got off of Levi and tried to stand, but instead he wobbled unsteadily.

"Eren are you sure you're alright?" Levi again asked worriedly. Eren's face paled slightly. Levi yelled Eren's name as the younger fell backwards. As he fell, he thought _"Everything is going black…" _

Eren's unconscious body falls to the ground.

"Ngh…." Eren mumbles in his sleep_. "I feel warm for some reason…and happy. It's almost like I'm…floating.."_

"Eren! You're finally awake!" A desperate voice shouts. "Please get up, are you feeling better?" Eren slowly opened his eyes wider. He could see a white ceiling above him. He turned his head to the side and saw a familiar face.

"Eren…can you hear me?" His vision focused on the face, it was his corporal. "Levi? Wh-where am I?"

"Thank goodness. You're alright." Levi breathed a big sigh of relief when he heard Eren's voice finally. "You passed out. I'm sorry I hadn't noticed how sickly you looked before you fell…"

Eren turned his body the other way, slightly embarrassed. "Eren," Levi spoke. "You should have told me, I could have hurt you. I don't want to do that."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me…but I just wanted to be with you. I wanted to stay with you just awhile longer. I honestly hadn't noticed myself that I wasn't feeling well." Eren shrugged as he spoke.

Levi slowly got up and made his way to the side of the bed Eren was facing. "Shitty brat. You really scared me, don't do that again please Eren…" Levi knelt down to plant a rough kiss on his lips. Eren pulled Levi onto the bed with him. "Can we do it here Levi?" He gave his corporal the best puppy face he could manage.

"Of course we can." He got on top of Eren now, his arms either side of his head. "I told everyone to leave this building and scout the North and East walls for titans. It's just you, me and this entire building all to us." Levi grinned playfully.

"Just a fair warning, I won't hold back this time." Eren turned his head to face Levi's and kissed him roughly. _Woah. Eren is really excited today. Usually he is under my control._ Levi thinks to himself.

Eren continued to kiss him more and more roughly, letting his togune slip in and out of Levi's mouth. Eren then bit his higher-up's lip and made it bleed ever so slighty.

"Ow! Damnit Eren you made me bleed! What's up with you today? You're being so rough…"

"Because I want you, now." Last time I passed out and didn't come myself." Eren looked into the eyes of his superior and licked the line of blood on his chin. "I am determined to finish this time, got it?" _Shit. He's just so cute. I love it when he's bossy like this. It turns me on so much._ Levi says in his mind.

Eren then gets out from underneath the covers. Pushes Levi on his back and undoes his pants. He then puts Levi's manlyhood in his mouth and sucks him furiously.

"Ngh-ah!" Levi arches his back in pure pleasure, moaning loudly.

"Does it feel good, corporal?" Eren asks between wet slurps.

"Y-yes, it does." Levi says he tries to compose himself. He looks down at the top of Eren's head bobbing up and down. _Fuck, I'm at my limit. He's just so good._

Right before Levi could no longer take anymore, Eren put all of his shaft inside of his mouth and milked him for all he was worth.

Levi's eyes opened wide and arched his back further in ecstasy. Thick white liquid poured into Eren's mouth soon after. He swallowed all of it eagerly. Levi blushed and scoffed at this. "Tch…how dirty." He concealed his face in the sheets.

Eren pouted slightly. "No its not." Eren pryed the sheets away from Levi's face. "I told you, I want all of you."

_This is bad…I feel like I'm his prey...me, Corporal Levi for once actually feels like someone's prey. And it's not even a damn titan. _Levi scowls now as he thinks.

Eren just smiles lovingly. "I promise, if I do anything you don't like, you can do whatever you feel fit to get me to stop." He kissed Levi's forehead gently. "Sounds good?"

Levi nodded his head. "Sure."

Eren smiled again. "Now then." He got off of Levi and turned around. He unbuttoned his pants and threw them off the side of the bed. Then he placed his hands on the headboard and stuck his ass high in the air for Levi. Eren looked over his shoulder, giving a desperate look. "Please, get inside of me.."

Levi promptly got on his knees and put his hands on Eren's ass to help spread it. _No…_Levi thought. _This is wrong, Eren isn't himself today_. Levi stares at the back of Eren's head. _It must be the medicine Hanji gave him to make him feel better. There must be some sort of weird erotic side effect…I should stop this before we do anything he might regret._ "Eren I'm sorry. This is the medicine speaking, not you."  
"What are you talking about? I'm always like this." Eren stated firmly as he glanced over his shoulder again. "Just hurry up and get inside me already." Levi sighed, he wanted nothing more than to comply with his wishes but he knew it would guilt him terribly later. He took his hands off Eren.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't do this when you're like this." Levi looked into Eren's eyes hoping he'll understand the position he's in.

"Why? You did nothing wro-"

Eren was cut off by Levi's fist coming towards his face. He hit him right in the eye socket.

Just before Eren lost consciousness again, he heard Levi whisper, "I'm sorry…Eren." Everything went black once more.


End file.
